A standard surface-mount mixing faucet adapted to be connected to hot- and cold-water supply pipes that project from the mounting surface has a massive metallic body provided with couplings for the supply pipes and also fitted with the necessary valve, faucet, and diverter structure. It is known from German patent document 2,102,402 (filed by V. Riis based on a Swedish priority date of Jan. 21, 1970) to make the body of the valve such that it can be used in different setups. The body remains, however, a massive cast structure that can only be produced at considerable cost and that at best is only limitedly adaptable to different applications, for instance use with or without a shower.